


Slave to the Elements

by enjolrascore



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag this in all honesty, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, kinda but not in a sex way, maybe like a ficlet or a drabble??, more like body admiration, what is a drabble is the real question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrascore/pseuds/enjolrascore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a natural disaster in a human body. Magnus likes to think of him as the Seven Wonders of the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave to the Elements

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an entire fic about how Alec is the four elements. It's just short and sweet, hope you enjoy.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.

Alec’s hands were fire. Dragging on skin, pulling on hair, gripping at hips. His fingers burned against Magnus’s skin, scorching his name on Magnus’s heart. Just a simple brush could set Magnus alight, could turn him into a forest fire. With just one touch, he was on fire, and he would happily go up in flames.

Alec’s kisses were water. With every touch of his lips, he poured his love into Magnus’s body, flooding his lungs and filling his mouth. Every kiss felt like drowning, but Magnus couldn’t get enough. Alec’s mouth always flowed along his skin, raising goosebumps in his path. Alec was drowning him, and he was letting him hold him under.

Alec’s body was earth. Every time he moved, it rocked the entire world; plates shifting and cracking. His weight settled in between Magnus’s hips was crushing, but oh so satisfying. Every roll of his hips caused volcanos to erupt, rocks to cascade down mountains; natural disasters following every thrust. Magnus was happy to be crushed under the debris.

Alec’s love was air. Magnus had never had a love so pure, that every day was like a breath of fresh air. He breathed life into Magnus, every time he said “I love you”, but he also took Magnus’s breath away. Every small moment of trust, where Alec could show weakness, left Magnus gasping. Alec’s love was clear, and beautiful, and Magnus was suffocating in it.

But if he had to burn alive, had to drown, had to be crushed, had to suffocate, then so be it. Afterall, Magnus was a slave to the elements.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that short little whatever you call it (what tf is a drabble like I really don't know. I'm a writer I should know this stuff, shame on me).   
> I am now @sapphiceponine on tumblr, so come scream at me there, if you want!!  
> Requests are currently open :)  
> (please read the request rules linked in my /about)


End file.
